lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
Nessa
Nessa (Quenya; IPA: - "Young") was an Ainu and a Valië and was ranked the least among the Valar. She was notable for her speed, being fast "as an arrow in movement", for which reason she was called Nessa the Swift. Biography Nessa was the sister of Oromë. She was lithe and swift of foot and Nessa loved fast moving creatures such as deer. And the deer followed her train wherever she went even into the wild regions of Aman. Nessa could outrun the deer with great speed with the wind in her hair. Nessa married Tulkas aka Tulkas the Strong, during the Spring of Arda.The Silmarillion, Valaquenta, "Of the Valar" Before the destruction of the ''Isle of Almaren'', the first dwelling of the Valar, Nessa delighted in dancing and would often dance on the great green grass of Almaren; and later, in Valinor on never-fading green lawns. Henceforth, as the Valar had finished with their labours in the creation of Arda, King Manwë ordained a great feast on Almaren. So the Valar were gathered upon Almaren during the Spring of Arda; and it was sung that on this great feast, Nessa wedded Tulkas there at that time where Nessa's sister-in-law, Vána the Ever-young,'' wife of Oromë, robed Nessa with her flowers.[[Morgoth's Ring|''Morgoth's Ring]], Annals of Aman, "The First Year of the Valar in Arda" Thereon, Nessa danced before the Valar upon the green grass of Almaren.The Silmarillion, Quenta Silmarillion, "Of the Beginning of Days" The dwelling of Nessa and Tulkas was said to be a house full of mirth and revelry. For in the House of Tulkas, his warriors played and rivaled one another there in doughty feats. At times, Nessa would bear goblets of wine and cooling drinks among the champions of her husband.The History of Middle-earth, Vol. 1: The Book of Lost Tales Part One, III. "The Coming of the Valar and the Building of Valinor" After the flight of the Ñoldor to Middle-earth, like most of the Valar, Nessa also desired ease and peace just like the ancient days of Valinor. Wishing not for the rumour of Melkor nor for the murmurs of the Ñoldor to come ever again among them and disturb their happiness. As a result for such reasons, most of the Valar clamored for the concealment of their land. Hence, the Hiding of Valinor took place.''The History of Middle-earth'', Vol. 2: The Book of Lost Tales Part Two, III. "The Fall of Gondolin" Etymology Nessa comes from the Quenya neth ("young").The History of Middle-earth, Vol. 5: The Lost Road and Other Writings, Part Three: "The Etymologies" Other names Two earlier names for Nessa were Helinyetille, the "Eyes of Heartsease", from helin ("violet, pansy"), and Melesta, from mele ("to love").The History of Middle-earth, Vol. 1: The Book of Lost Tales Part One, Appendix: Names in the Lost Tales – Part I Character Nessa loved most to retire to the fair ever-green lawns of Valinor which Oromë had cultivated from the richness of all his forest glades. For it was told that, when Yavanna (Queen of the Earth) created the forests of Oromë, she had planted there these forest glades with spells so that these glades would always remain green and smooth. There in the fair lawns of Valinor, Nessa along with her maidens would dance as long as the great golden Tree Laurelin'' was in bloom.'' It was told that she herself was a greater dancer than Vána, for Nessa was not just known for her notable speed but for her dancing abilities as well. Other Versions in the Legendarium In the earlier texts, Nessa and Estë were considered "highest among the Maiar". Lea the Young was the wife of Tulkas, and was later changed to Nessa. Nessa was once envisioned as the daughter of Vána.The History of Middle-earth, Vol. 4: The Shaping of Middle-earth, III. "The Quenta" Gallery Translations References Category:Quenya words Category:Valar Category:The Silmarillion Characters Category:Characters in The History of Middle-earth Category:Characters in Beren and Lúthien de:Nessa es:Nessa fr:Nessa it:Nessa pl:Nessa ru:Нэсса sk:Nessa uk:Несса